1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a games-net support and in particular to support means for holding a net support member in a stable manner.
2. Related Art
There exists a problem in holding a games-net straight, and at the correct height, when playing volleyball, and other somewhat similar games. The bases of the upright support members tend to slide out and the supports lean over.
The ground surface on which the net supports are positioned can vary, from a rather hard clay surface to soft sand.
Various proposals have been made for positioning such supports. U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,682 uses radiating arms with spikes at the ends of the arms. Such an arrangement is not very stable. U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,928 uses a screw type ground anchor with a lateral extending arm on the end of which is mounted the net support member. This comprises several parts and the anchor must be screwed right in, a possible difficulty in hard ground. U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,224 uses a spike driven into the ground to hold wooden cross-members in position on the ground. Again separate members are used. U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,382 uses a suction foot but this is only suitable for hard very smooth surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,284 uses spikes driven into the ground and then a net frame positioned over the spikes. The spikes are easily lost and must be accurately positioned. U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,428 uses ground plates having sockets to receive support posts, the plates having spring prongs at one edge. The plates are separate from the posts.